Pink Care Bear
by Alice Rozen
Summary: On Puck's party, Kurt wants to cheer Finn up.Somehow it comes to Puck's bed and the pink care bear.Finn/Kurt, some Puck/Rachel.R&R!


disclaimer: I don't own glee or care bears:(

At first, a party at Puck's house sounded kinda good to the gleeks. He invited them to a party, so that probably means he was finally accepting them as friends. But as the days passed until Saturday night, some of the gleeks started to think this might be a mistake to go to a party that Puck planned. There will be probably lots of booze, dancing and maybe other forms of public humiliation.

But eventually, on the night of the party, all gleeks showed up, nicely dressed. Even Finn was wearing something acceptable by Kurt's standards, and that meant something.

After a couple of drinks, Kurt started to get a little tipsy. Walking off the dancefloor, he spotted Finn sitting by himself at the window. Kurt got closer to him, thinking he should try and cheer him up.

"Finn? Are you ok?" Finn was holding a bottle of beer, and by the way he looked, it wasn't his first.

"Kurt? You look funny." Finn giggled. He actually giggled.

Kurt sighed. He decided to take Finn upstairs and talk to him in a quieter place. Surprisingly, Finn cooperated. Pulling the larger guy up the stairs was not an easy task. They passed a closet in the corridor, and noises were heard in the hallway. They could not by any means stay there. Kurt opened the first door he could reach, his face red with embarrassment. Those sounds were no good for his virgin mind. He dropped Finn on the bed and looked around.

Puck's room.

He dropped Finn on the bed, looking around. The room was messy, but somehow attractive. Like puck. He returned his look to the boy on the bed. Finn was lying down, closing his eyes.

"Finn?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I'm lying." Finn answered

"I can see that. But why?"

"I dunno. Wait, what are we talking about again?" Kurt laughed.

"Never mind."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I want a hug."

Kurt looked at him, surprised. Finn lied there, on puck's bed, and asked for a hug. From him. Kurt Hummel.

Kurt got closer to Finn, and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy. Finn held on to him and Kurt felt like never letting him go. But then Finn released himself from the hug, much to his disappointment.

"That's not enough." Finn said, pouting.

"What else do you want?" Kurt asked. The alcohol gave him a little more courage than usual.

"I want a kiss." Finn started, "but you're a dude." Kurt felt like dying. Or crying. Or both.

"So? Have you even tried?"

"What?" Finn looked confused.

"How do you know you don't want to kiss me?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't want to kiss a guy. Like Puck for example. I don't want to kiss Puck."

Just thinking about it made Kurt laugh. He got closer to Finn, laying his hand on Finn's shoulder. Then Finn did the unexpected. He pulled Kurt into a kiss. It seemed like the booze was making him act completely against what he has just said. Kurt kissed back. Somewhere in his mind he knew this might be his only chance. Finn's experienced lips made him moan and he pulled Finn closer. They broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Finn's unfocused ones looked like pools of chocolate, and Kurt could drown in them. He pulled Finn in another kiss, as urgent as the previous one. They kissed and panted, and parted just to find themselves lying down on Puck's single bed. Finn flipped them so he would be above Kurt. He started running his hands all over Kurt's body. Kurt moaned as Finn started nipping on his neck.

"Finn, wait."

"What happened?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Cause…you said you…"

"I don't remember…"

Kurt sighed. He pulled Finn down and kissed him slowly. Finn was responding by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Kurt. They continued making out like that, and Kurt felt so good. It was almost perfect, and he really hoped Finn would still speak to him tomorrow.

"You know that Puck would probably kill us if he finds out we're making out on his bed." Kurt said between kisses.

"Who the hell cares?" Finn said with a smile before pulling Kurt into a kiss again. Well, at least he was cheered up.

Finn and Kurt were so busy they didn't hear the sound coming out the corridor. When the door opened, Puck and Rachel were beyond amazed by the sight of the two boys.

"What the fuck?!" Puck was so shocked. He never thought Finn swinged that way. The two boys on the bed stopped kissing and looked at Puck and Rachel. Kurt looked terrified, but Finn was smiling at them.

"Hellooo, Puck." He said drunkly. Rachel was still too shocked to speak, and that was rare.

"Finn, I told you he would kill us." Kurt said, grabbing Finn's arm and holding on to it.

"No he won't! He loves us! He loves everyone! And we love you, Puck!" Finn started laughing. Kurt couldn't resist and started laughing too.

"God, Finn, you sound like a care bear."

"The pink one?" Finn asked.

"If you really want to." Kurt burst into laughter again.

"Get the fuck off my bed. Now!"

"Why is he yelling?" Finn asked.

"He is no care bear." Rachel said smiling.

"Oh." Finn answered.

"Don't worry Puckerman, we're off" Kurt smiled to the now very irritated Puck. Puck's expression turned from angry to amused.

"That's ok dude. I didn't think you had the balls to do something like that." Puck said.

"He called me dude! Did you hear that Finn?" Kurt said excited. Puck sent him a smirk.

"Do you think there's still some ice cream left?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I don't know, let's find out."

And with that Kurt turned around, winking Puck and Rachel, who looked like they were about to die from embarrassment and laughter.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Kurt went to the mall with Mercedes. He told her everything, including the care bear remark.

"So, you think you and Finn will be a couple?"

"I don't know. I don't think he even remembers what happened." Kurt sounded a little sad about that fact.

"Well, why won't you text him?"

"Mercedes, if he doesn't remember, maybe he doesn't need to know. I don't want him to hate me now."

"You're talking nonsense. Finn's too good for that. He even forgave Quinn and Puck. Just talk to him, find out if he knows."

"Fine, I'll talk to him at school tomorrow."

* * *

Finn's headache was splitting when he got up. He got into the shower, and when he started getting dressed, his found out a little hickey on his neck. He tried to remember what happened last night, when his phone started vibrating. He took the phone off the night stand and answered.

"Dude, please don't do this thing again! I almost had a heart attack yesterday!"

"Wait, Puck, what happened?"

"You and Hummel? Seriously?"

"Kurt?"

"You really don't remember, care bear?"

Then it hit Finn. He made out with Kurt last night. He started panicking.

"Dude, relax. I think you should go out with Hummel. He can be kinda cool sometimes."

"Really? You think I should date him?"

"Totally."

* * *

On Monday, they bumped into each other by the lockers. Kurt looked at Finn nervously before they both started talking on the same time.

"I'm really…"

"I'm sorry…"

They both paused, looking at each other. Than Finn leaned in and kissed Kurt. Every eye on the hallway was on them. Kurt kissed back, and smiled as the broke the kiss.

"I gotta go." They both said together. They kissed again before parting to start their first day as the first gay couple of McKinley high.


End file.
